


The Devil Is In The Details

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deals With The Devil, M/M, Multiple Deaths, Religious Undertones, The devil isn't as bad as people make him out to be, but i find it interesting enough, car crashes, fatal car crashes, i'm not very religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will is a simple waiter at an expensive restraurant,
-but a strange customer has more to offer him than a good tip,rather that, offering him a new chance to survive a horrid anticipatedquick approaching tragic death.





	1. The Devils Wine

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* 
> 
> I've been watching alot of witchy/satanic films lately. 
> 
>  
> 
> [bonus fact; my mother also sent me five different bibles for Christmas despite  
> knowing I'm not religious, but also knowing I can't turn down books, so I read.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll know what I am when we're done.

"Hi, what would you like to drink tonight?" Will asked, holding a notepad in his hands with a pen ready for an answer.

Hannibal smiled up at the boy, eyeing his young clean shaven face and soft short curls.

"I'd like your featured wine for the night, please, and perhaps a treat of caviar to pair with the drink."

"Alright, is that it for now, or are you prepared to order your main course, sir?" Will looked at the man,  
studying his handsome features and alluring soft golen hair that showed hints of silver strands beneath the  
twinkling gold dim lighting. 

"That's all for now, dear boy. I failed to catch your name, though?"

Will tensed at that, realizing he skipped his dutiful introduction once again, always hasting through the  
speech to get away from the conversation with strangers. 

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry, my name is Will." He frowned as he scribbled the simple order to the pad.

"Will. What a beautiful name. Would it happen to be short for William?" Hannibal smiled up at him,  
a small wrinkle forming beside his eyelides as he marveled at the blush that formed on the young mans cheeks.

"I, uhm, yes. My father was the only person who ever called me my full name though, if I was ever being a brat,  
y'know. I just, go by Will." Will cleared his throat and placed the pad and pen in his shirt pocket.

"Hm, you don't come off as a brat more than you do a distraction, I have to say, Will." Hannibal smirked now,  
causing Will to flush a deeper red and depart with a shy speechless nod. 

Hannibal chuckled and closed the menu as he waited for the boy's return. 

\---

As Will approached the table with wine and a small dish of caviar in hand, he slowed his steps, furrowing his brows  
when the mans appearance was drastically askew from what he had seen earlier. His crimson eyes glowing red, skin  
suddenly changed from its light tan to a charcoal black. 

He blinked hard and shook his head once, seeing his normal state returned now. He hesitated for a second before  
resuming his approach and setting the glass and bowl to the table infront of the man. 

"I, um, j-just let me know if you're ready to order your-" "I wont be having a main course, actually. I'd like to ask  
your company though, if your managers would allow it." Will froze at that, squinting at the stranger with question.

"Would you be so kind as to propose it to your employers? I will pay whatever amount they feel necessary for your  
temporary absence." 

"..wha- I, um.." Will stammered, gasping when Jack suddenly was beside him. "Is everything alright over here?" He  
asked, looking between the two.

"Uh, this, um, gentleman was just, asking if I could join him for a drink if-" "I would like to spend whatever amount you  
deem fit for an hour of the boy's company, if that's alright with you, Mr. Crawford?"

The two looked at Hannibal, slightly taken aback that he knew Jack's name. Jack took it as a hint that he just may be a  
secret shopper investigating the restraunts state, so he nodded.

"No need, please, Will, go ahead and join the gentleman for a bit, I'll have Matthew take over your other tables until then."

Will looked at Jack with concern on his face, sighing softly as he obeyed and sat down with the stranger.

Jack bowed and left to find Matthew.

\---


	2. A Short Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal hopes to inform and save the young man from his fateful night.
> 
> It doesn't bode over well with Will's frustrating confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..wait..am I basically making this a Final Destination thing??????
> 
> *scowls at self*

Will gasped when the entire restaurant was suddenly empty, the room spinning to a stop as it was just him and the accented  
man alone in the booth.

"What the f-" "Please, calm yourself and listen to me dear boy." Hannibal said gently, placing his hand on his thigh to stop him  
from jumping out his seat. 

Will looked at him with wild wide confused eyes, glancing back to the empty tables and back to the crimson eyes that turned  
red again. 

"Oh my..god...what..." Will whimpered, feeling the firey dark gaze boring into his soul. 

Hannibal smirked at the words. "Far from god, sweet child." 

Will felt terror building in his chest as he understood the response, noting how the hand on his thigh was slowly turning into the  
onyx leather he had a flashed vision of earlier, rising up the forearms and stopping at the man's elbows. 

"I'm here to propose an offer to you, my precious William Graham." 

"What...what do you mean?" 

"I'd like to spare your life. If you'd make a deal with me, of course."

"Sp..spare my, spare my life?" Will studdered, eyes growing wet with fear as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

"Yes...I sadly have to admit that I am aware of your short future tonight...dear Will." Hannibal frowned and sipped his wine,  
sighing as he sat the glass back to the table.

"...my..short..."

"You will be caught off guard on your drive home this night. No matter what warning or heading I give or don't give you,  
the outcome is inevitable. You will be, as they call it, 't-boned', at an intersection that allows you the right of way, but a  
drunken driver will be speeding and unaware of the stop sign they should have noticed and obeyed. This man will  
hit the drivers side of your vehicle, crushing most of your car in as it rolls several times into the other end of the  
intersection. You would have surived the roll, but been paralyzed from the waist down if not for the next car trying  
it's best to swerve away from your tumbling automobile. She failed as the hood of yours crashed into her headlights,  
throwing you violently from your seatbelt through the windshield and crushing you between the metal and glass. You will  
die tonight, William. I have returned several times to try and change the outcome, and find the only way to ensure your survival is  
if you join me."

Will gawked at the man, disbelief and confusion twisted in his face.

"...what the fuck, what the FUCK is this!? This isn't funny, fuck off!" Will stood, swatting the man's wine from the table as  
it smashed to the floor, stepping away from the booth and stopping mid-step when the restaraunt suddenly refilled with people.

He glanced back at the table, seeing the man was gone, as well as any trace of the wine glass or caviar or placed menu.

Scowling at the empty booth, he stomped off and continued his work, trying his best to ignore his strange hallucination.

\---


	3. Symmetrical Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will experiences the horrible event, 
> 
> struck with fear and confusion over the accurate description the   
> stranger had given him before the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales sharply*
> 
> I've only seen final destination like twice, ever, idk wtf I'm doing,   
> don't judge me. 
> 
> From what I remember it's not really like this, just, weird. 
> 
> *hides*

After his shift finally ended, Will sat in his car with the engine running, staring hard at the radio as he gripped the steering  
wheel, he scoffed and shook his head, pushing it into drive and leaving the parking lot.

Driving for about 10 minutes, he had relaxed and calmed his tense muscles, only about 15 more minutes till he was home. 

Suddenly everything seemed to lock into slow motion, his eyes snapping to the left as a beaming bright pair of headlights  
flooded his eyes like two symmetrical Suns. He only managed half of a gasp before the car crashed into his door, crushing  
his legs into the center console as the window shattered, his arms raising slowly to shield his face from the shards that   
exploded towards him. He grunted when the car twisted to the side then over again, his arms flying up as he was briefly  
dangling upside down in the seatbelt that bruised his chest and hips. 

Another deafening scrape of the metal vehicle sliding across gravel before turning over again, tossing Will in the seat violently  
as he tried to find anything to grip to, nothing seeming to stay in place longer than a half second before it was yanked away from  
his grasp.

A single moment he caught glimpse of a new set of headlights, his eyes widening as his car flipped foreward toward the bright   
swerving lamps. 

The two crashed into each other, throwing Will from his seatbelt and through the windshield as he covered his head with his  
arms.

The second vehicle snapped up and sideways into the impact, crushing Will between the two engine heated hoods and killing him.

\---

Will woke with a shakey gasp, sweat drenching his work uniform as he sat in his car outside his workplace. 

He panted and trembled, darting his eyes around and down to see he was uninjured from the nightmare. 

He contained his heaving breaths, calming his panic attack as he forced himself out of the car and into the building.

He worked through the evening, trying to keep his mind off the horrid thoughts, trying to remember how he had even  
woke and drove to work that afternoon. 

After accepting three more tables, he froze when he spotted the man from his nightmare sitting at a booth alone.

He squinted furiously and approached the table, slamming his notepad to the wood. 

Hannibal looked up at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "...I take it you recognize me this time?"

"You're damned right I do. What the FUCK is going on, how did I get here and what the hell happened last night!?"  
Will whispered with venom on his stern confused tone. 

"...You mean what happens tonight, dear boy." Will widened his eyes at that, looking down at his watch and seeing the date  
and time wasn't too far from the exact situation from his nightmare. 

"Yes...it was real...and I brought us back to this moment, which I have to sadly tell you is one of the last times I can do for you. This  
and once more is all I have available in my power to try and spare your life, William." Hannibal frowned, closing the menu and setting  
it to the table. 

Will scowled at him and thought on it. "...I'm leaving fucking NOW then. If you think you're going to con me into your tricks,   
I don't need this job THAT bad." Will snatched the notepad and pen back up and threw them to the ground, ripping the tie from  
his dress shirt and tossing it as well before storming out of the building. 

Jack stared at him with wild confused eyes as he watched the boy throw the glass doors open and leave in a disgruntled fuss.

\---


	4. A New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to fight one of his apparently last chances of surviving the night,
> 
> \- it takes a new turn he hadn't expected to twist into the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrunches nose*

Will sped down the road, the sun almost completely gone in the darkening sky as he paid close attention to each intersection  
and red light he came upon.

Once he reached the long winding dirt road that lead to his isolated home, he tried his best to focus on the last two four-ways  
he had to pass before reaching his house. 

The final intersection he stared hard at the left road, hesitating before he inched foreward through it when he could see no   
approaching headlights. 

He gasped and snapped his eyes to the passenger side, dropping his jaw open as an unexpected car skidded toward him from  
the new direction. He shouted and let go of the steering wheel to grip his seatbealt tight in his fists when the vehicle smashed into   
the opposite side, flipping the car up and over in the road. Another screamed grunt when the top of his head slammed into the roof   
of his car, he lifted his hands from the belt to stop from falling out of his seat. 

"Oh, fucking BULLSHIT-" He whined as his car scraped and sparked against the rocky gravel, a bloody sob escaping his throat when a new set of  
headlights skidded toward his already wrecked dented side with deafening screeching tires fighting the slide.

It crashed violently into the upside down drivers side, the hood exploding into fire after killing him in the impact. 

\---

Will exited his car and walked slowly into the resaurant, signing in without a word to anyone who greeted him. He was dull and  
monotoned in his introductions and questions towards the customers, neglecting most of their orders as he waited for the strange  
man to show again.

When he finally did, Will approached and slumped down in the booth with him, eyes empty of feeling as he stared down.

Hannibal eyed the boy curiously.

"...what do you want...?" He finally asked, taking his tie off and setting it on the table.

Hannibal smiled gently now, blinking once and sighing in slight relief that the young man finally got the idea, just in time.

\---

"So...I become your slave, or servant, or whatever...and you spare me from a long drawn out then sudden brutally painful death?"  
Will squinted down at his own knees, waiting for a response. 

Hannibal nodded, "Though to be honest it brings an ache to my chest to hear you say such a thing...the many times I've tried to  
talk you out of going home, you've never expressed remembering how awful your tragic end felt. I'm sorry to learn how much you've suffered  
through the experience so many times, dear boy." Hannibal looked down with a hint of sorrow on his half darkened face.

Will tilted his head at that. "...how many times have..you tried to save my life?"

"12...this is 13, tonight. I'm only allowed 13 to fight who you would call 'the lords destiny'. It's very often a battle that fails within the first  
few tries. I only do this if I feel the person has potential to be much more than HE expects of them. You'd think the devil would  
see less in his eyes over the power of a single man, but it's quite the opposite. I see much more in you than a measely life of   
fighting to survive in the greedy money mongering world that He see's you as. I see a young man who can see into people's minds,  
thoughts, wishes and desires without more than a short conversation. I see a human that is more than what should be defined as a simple  
human."

Will stared at Hannibal, curiously studying his face as he spoke. 

"...what do you want me to do, then..?" Will finally asked, inhaling as he tried his best to refrain from leaving the booth to drive  
away once again, remembering the man said this was the final chance he had. 

Hannibal smirked. "Simply be mine. Do my bidding when I say so. Other than that...you're free to do as you please, as long as you  
obey my biddings."

Will stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"..okay. How do I do it..then?"

"It's simple. Draw blood from your wrist. Just your left one, and spill your blood for my lips. Then it will be done."

\---


End file.
